Talk:Fall 2013 Event/@comment-24185472-20131119014737/@comment-24185472-20131119073532
my figth on E3, final AA: 233, last minute i get another type 3 ammo and put on ise. on JST. 1. 12:45 B to D to E to J line ahead on all. , perfect on D. kaga damaged by 9, kongo get a 29 crit. yellow line. day battle, the midboss die, nigth battle she go for kongo, and fail, boss die for a critical from Ooi. All in S. boss drop: CL naka. 213/231/-/174 ammo replenish. two buckets, kongo and akagi.//recive and relaunch expe 3 and 5. 2: 12:57 B to D to H. bad end. line ahead on all. ktkm get a critical on node B. gets on orange. i continue. akagi recieves hits like a magnet. nigth battle ise get criticals on H get orange. All in S. 213/321/-/174 refill. i start to feel to put an F5 when i see the wrong way. two bucks on ise and kami, akagi seems to be a big "M" junyou and ktkm get shine 3: 1:12 B to D to F to E to J, perfect on D, get kinugasa i can do the kinugasa quests now. boss battle day: kongo gets yellow, ooi gets orange. continue. ktkm raped the boss, get A rank, the mid boss survived. boss drop: ooi. 284/412/-/139 two bucks on kongo and ooi. they hate kongo, confirmed akagi is a big m, i leave to the next she is on green. the same to ise, junyou and ooi gets shine 4: 1:30 B to D to E to J, akagi get a crit on B and gets yellow, on D drop nagara, boss battle day: akagi get critical, gets red 13 hp left, ise get yellow, no nigth battle, she dont know how to flee. boss drop: murasame. 213/273/174 4 bucks ktkm, ooi, ise, akagi changing akagi to flag, maybe she got covers from the bbs others. junyou and ooi gets shine 5: 1:49 B to D to E to J, nobody want to cover akagi, she get every that they trow her. 5 or 7 dmg per shot, she likes be wiped. Boss battle, day kongo get crit, go to orange, ktkm and ooi raped the boss. All on S. bos drop: hiyou 213/273/174 4 bucks: kongo, ooi, akagi, ise, akagi, junyou and ooi gets shine. 2:10 6: A to C to E to J: ooi get orange on C node by sub 19 left, no nigth battle the sub survive, on E junyou get orange, 15 left. kongo on yellow, continue, boss battle, ooi gets on red, ise, kongo on yellow, all the ships are going vs ooi and failed, no nigth battle, ooi survived. no damage on the boss. no card. i never gonna go to the north again. note: nobody touch akagi till the boss battle. ooi survived by the shine, i see that the boss put her a 3 dmg when she has 3 hp left, was no effect, 284/364/221 4 buckets ooi, kongo, ise, junyou. change junyou to flag. akagi can take more dmg, and seems that she´s good with it. oii ktkm and akagi gets shine. 2:32 A perfect S, but leave. 71/91 only ktkm is shining 2:37 B to D to F to E to J, junyou gets orange but she is flag so no prob, all are green, boss battle. akagi gets red on first bomb, kongo get yellow, akagi gets red, ise and ktkm gets crit by the mid boss, all are gving crits. ktkm only has 1 hp left, ktkm avoid 3 shots more after that, all the mids cover the boss no damage on her. no nigth battle. no card 284/382/-/174 5 buckets. ktkm, junyou, ise, kongo, akagi. ooi and ktkm gets shine 2:54 B to D to E to J ooi get a crit by the initial bombardement, 13 hp left she is on orange, kill on the nigth, kongo crit her on nigth battle.S on boss, drop abukuma. 213/231/-/174 1 buck on ooi, ise, kongo and akagi got scratchs, no more of 12 hp on the scratch. junyou and ktkm are shining conection problems, they gonna know that im an evil gaijin O.O. restlablishing th vpn. ... im full of ship daugthers, lets go with some merge.... 3:11 B to D to H. bad end. all on S. kongo get yellow on H. 213/321/-/174 two bucks kongo and ooi. ktkm and junyou get shine 3:23: A. north getting out, strangly they dont fail a shoot, nobody on yellow but all haf 10 or 15 hp less. 71/91 bucket on akagi, she was almost on yellow 3:28 A. north getting out. they no fail. bucket on ktkm and ooi, preventive. akagi, kongo too. ise kongo and akagi get bad faces. north´s fault. 3:38 get recovered. north again. ok lets give a try, A to C to E to J: line abreast on node C and the sub dies. all others head on, boss battle, day battle, ooi get a crit on first bomber, another hit get her on red, 3 hp left, the fleet take all the mid bosses with criticals. nigth battle... yes or not? i can lost ktkm. ok lets pray to the rng goddes and do the neko switch dance, ... boss go for... ise!!, ise only move the head and fails. kongo quickly get in middle and put the two 41 cms cannons in front of her face. two crits of 245 hp. 3:56 E-3 clear. boss drop: tone 284/412/-/236 ooi in red 3hp points left, ise is angry and exhausted (orange face), she cant believe that i put in danger to Ktkm-chan for my ambition. -im sorry. ktkm to repair, no buckets for now. recount. taking lecture. till the time on the clear. initial 6504/6961/16064/5608 plus * 500/400/200/230 obtained by quests and expeditons plus t 191/191/191/64 0:45 to 3:56 has 191 minutes. total obtained 7195/6552/16455/5902 the leftovers 3131/3897/13348/2643 total waste 4064/2655/3107/3259 fleet after E3.